Slaves are fun
by AshantiR
Summary: What do you get when a certain Uchiha is jealous?
1. My love or enemy?

The Moon is shining through the dark trees,illuminating a sleeping blonde. The blonde was like a big body-pillow. Golden hair was drooped over what seemed to be a pillow. The blonde toss and turned. He had a nightmare. (Flash back:) _"You monster!" "Do all of us a favor and die!" "You monster!,Pig,Slut,Worthless piece of shit!" _(End of flashback) The crowed said. The blonde started to feel puddles on his cheeks and his pillows. The blonde shot his eyes open,and felt streams of water running down his tan whiskered cheeks. He noticed a black figure outside of his window. The blonde got up and walked over to the window. The blonde saw nothing, but before he could turn around he was unconscious. Before he let the blackness engulf him he heard a voice. Not a threatening voice but a deep,calming,monotone voice that said "I found you,my little kitsune."

The blonde woke up. His head pounding. He tried to rub his head, but then he realized he was chained to a bed. He heard foot steps moving closer to the door. The door opened. The blonde became tensed when a dark shadow came closer to him. He saw a creamy pale hand reach for his cheek and cupping it gently. The blonde moved into to the touch and a moan escaped from his mouth. The stranger took advantage of that and slipped his tongue into the moaning blonde. He licked everything in the moaning blonde's mouth. Reaching his tongue He provoked the blonde's tongue to come out and play with his. The boy thought "even tho this is wrong,i-it makes me feel warm and safe." Before the blonde knew it the stranger was looking deeply in his eyes,like he was staring deep into his soul.

The blonde look down to break eye contact,but he felt that same creamy pale hand on his chin to lift his face up to a rough kiss. He felt a warm hand glide up his shirt,and felt it start to pinch his now hard nipples. He looked up at the stranger and asked "W-who are you?" With his head cocked to the side. The stranger just smiled. "God he looks hot like that", the stranger thought. "My name is Itachi." In the same deep calming,monotone he spoke with before. "Whats yours?" The blonde saw a grin come upon the intruder. "M-my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi let go of Naruto's face. "Well Naruto-Kun you are my slave now." "MINE! No one else can have you." "I will mark you as mine." And with that the darkness engulfed Naruto once more.


	2. My master

**Okay! I'm starting new, because i tried to edit my story but it ended up me deleteing it, so sorry. **

Naruto woke up, and still felt the warmth he felt last night. He rolled off of the bed. Naruto sat on the side of the bed on his knees looking at the one who calls himself his "master." The stranger is tossing, and turning. The starnger wakes up. Naruto ducks his head a bit. "I-i'm sorry if i woke you up." Naruto said blushing. "You didn't wake me." the intruder said, grinning. "I'm Itachi, but you can all me Ita-danna." Itachi said. "I-i'm Naruto." Naruto said, blushing. "Your my pet, and i'm going to mark you as mine." Ita-danna said, commandingly. "You are my slave, and always will be mine!, now say it." Itachi said. "I-i'm your slave, and no one elses!" Naruto said, almost moaning. Itachi then pulled Naruto up for a kiss. Naruto blushed a bit, but let Itachi explore his hot, moist cavern. "Since you're my pet now, you are not to leave this room, and must do whatever i say, unless i say otherwise." Itachi said, staring deep unto his soul. "I-i think you should take a bath." Naruto said. "Good, come take one with me." Itachi said, grinning at Naruo's reaction. "Get the bath ready for us." Itachi said, getting undressed. Naruto shook his head obediently. Naruto walked over to black dubble doors.

He pushed them open, without much force. He walked in a gorgous traditional japanese bathroom. Naruto walked over to a vary large bathtub/shower, he turnd on the hot, and cold water. He pluged the drain, and used some wild cherry blossome scented bath bubbles. Itachi walked into the bathroom naked. Naruto blushed, and turnd away. "Like what you see?" Itachi teased. "Come on!" Itachi said. Naruto jumped a little. Naruto took off the long white t-shirt he was wearing. He scurried to his master in the tub. Naruto picked up a sponge he found on the rack in the tub. He began to rub Itachi's back. Itachi grabbed Naruto's wrist, and brought him face-to-face with him, and kissed Naruto deeply. Naruto hesitated for a moment, but he let Itachi pick him up, and sit him on Ita's lap. Skin-on-skin, Naruto felt Itachi's arousal digging into his thigh. Itachi kissed Naruto deeply. Naruto moaned into the kiss makeing it even deeper. Itachi then put his soft, creamy pale hands on Narutos' dick. "I-itachi.." Naruto said, trying to hold in moans. Itachi moved his creamy pale hands up, and down naruto's erect, dripping cock slowly. "I-itachi, p-please s-stop." Naruto moaned.

"Well the way you're reacting, i won't, and i own you, so don't defey me, you won't like it." Itachi said, still rubbing Naruto's dick. Itachi got out of the tub, and bid Naruto to follow him, which he did like a good pet. He felt a naked Itachi get behind him. Itachi's aching member is pokeing Naruto in the butt. Still naked, Itachi pushed Naruto onto the king size bed with crimson sheets, covers, and pillows. Itachi mounted him possesivly. With Itachi on top of him their dripping, aching dicks rubbed together, Naruto moaned. Itachi took took this chance, and sucked on his tounge. "Ita-danna, p-please." Naruto said, like a whore. "P-please what?" Itachi teasd. "Ita p-please take my innocent." Naruto said, blushing. "Sure my little kit." Itachi said grinning. Itachi started to rub their erections together. Naruto moaning like a cheap whore. Itachi moaning while he kissed Naruto, making the kiss deeper. Itachi bitting Narutos' bottom lip. "Ita..." Naruto moaned, bucking up onto Itachis' dick. While planting kisses on Narutos' chest, and stomach. Itachi brought his thin, pale fingers towards Narutos' mouth. "Suck." Itachi said, commandingly. Naruto grew harder, as he did sinful things to his masters' fingers, with his tounge.

Itachi shiverd, as he pulled his fingers from that delectable mouth. He shoved as much as Narutos' dick in his mouth. "Ita..." Naruto couldn't finish his words. He was so lost in this mind numbing pleasure. Itachi smirked at how Narutos' body reacted towards his touches. He sucked the tip of the head, cleaning all of the pre-cum. Itachi stopped sucking, and started to fondle Narutos' balls to destract him. Then with all of slavitated fingers he slid all three in. Itachi grunted at the tightness of Narutos' heat. Itachi could have came, when he thought about his big, thick, long cock in the blondes' heat. Naruto screamed at the pain, but after a few seconds, he was pushing back onto the fingers. Itachi slaped the blondes' ass, makeing him, and the pet moan, and harder. "Ita, p-please, don't tease me, i-i want your hard dick to fuck me, and to make me scream your name, until i cum, and you fill me up with your warm cum." Naruto said, moaning at the thought. Itachi stoped his minstartions, and started to rub his aching dick to ease the pain. "He look so delicious like that." Itachi thought, looking at the sprawld out, naked Naruto with his legs wide open, and his slightly streched heat.


	3. My love

Naruto moaned at the succulant body he saw before him. Itachi stopped rubbing his aching cock, he knew he needed Naruto, and Naruto needed him. He mounted Naruto again, and only put the head of his dick into Narutos' tight, moist heat. Naruto moaned at the slightly stretching. Itachi then kissed Naruto, and twerked his nipples, while he slamed his whole member into tight, little Naruto. Naruto screamed into the kiss makeing it deeper, and more force. Itachi pulled all the way out, just to slam right back in. While thrusting, Itachi hit something that made Naruto go wild. Itachi slamming into Narutos' prostate, and abusing it. Itachi started to pump Narutos' cock with his thrusts. Itachi griped tighter on Narutos' member, pulling it. "Ita, i'm about to cum." Naruto said, panting. Before Naruto relized what was going on, Itachi stoped all of his pleasurably touches. Naruto groand at the loss of contact. "I won't let you cum." Itachi said, with lust, and evil laced in his voice. "W-why?" Naruto, said a bit scared. "Because you hesitated earilyer today." He said, with a smirk. Naruto frownd a bit. "B-but i need you!" Naruto said. "See, i can hear it in your voice, i don't want you to think, look, or even love anyone else, but me." Itachi said, with warmth, and calmness in his voice.

Itachi binded Naruto to the bed with chakura strings, and walked over to a cherry wooden closet door, on the right side of this gothic, aristocratic room. He pulled out a box, and brought it over to the bed, where Naruto was. "Ita, what's in that box?" Naruto asked, confused. "Just some toys i like to use, on my pet." He said, with an innocent smile. "Yeah, innocent my ass." Naruto thought. Itachi put the box on the floor, and sat on his knees, beside poor little Naruto. He dug into the box, and pulled out a 10 inch, crimson, and black dildo. He then put his hand back into the box, and pulled out some lube, and a pair of fox tails. Itachi did some hand signs, and before they knew it, Narutos' fox ears were standing on top of his golden blond hair. "You look so cute, no, not cute, soo fucakble." Itachi said makeing sure his breath glided over Narutos' fox ears. Naruto shiverd at the feeling. Itachi nibbled on the tip of Narutos' fox ears. Naruto leaned back a little, "Ita..." Naruto moaned out. "What if i did this." Itachi said, starting to nibble at Kyuubs' seal. Naruto moaned, and leaned back a little, to give Itachi more acssess. "Seems like my little pet likes it." Itachi said, grinning. "Itach, don't t-tease me." Naruto said, moaning. "Well it's your punishment." Itachi said. Itachi picked up the dildo, and as he picked it up, and he picked up the lube.

He put the lube back onto the bed. "I think i'm going to take you dry this time." Itachi said, with an evil smile. Narutos' eyes widen, and his fox ears twitched in excitment. "P-please, no Ita, don't take me dry." Naruto said, almost paniking. After Naruto finished speaking, Itachi shoved the viberating dildo all the way up Narutos' tight, tight heat. Naruto moaned, and screamed in pleasure, pain. "Itachi, t-take it out, i-it hurts." Naruto said, almost crying. Ignoring his pleas, Itachi pulled it out, and slamed it back in, sending shock waves through Narutos' prostate. Naruto tried to hold in his moans, but Itachi didn't like it, so he slaped Narutos' ass. Naruto moaned at the stinging feeling he had in his ass. While thrusting the viberating, 10 inch dildo in Narutos' ass, he started to pump Narutos' cock, while moaning in his fox ears. Naruto felt himself get harder, not by Itachis' minstrations, but the sounds, and his breath on his fox ears. "I-ita..." Naruto couldn't finish his words. He was so lost in his mind numbing pleasure. Itachi smirked at how Narutos' body reacted towards him. He sucked the tip of the head, cleaning all of the pre-cum. Itachi stopped sucking, and started to fonddel Narutos' balls, to destract him. Then with salvitated fingers, he slid all three in. Itachi grunted at the tightness of Narutos' heat. Itachi could have came, when he thought about his big, thick, long cock in the blonds' heat.

Naruto screamed at the pain, but after a few seconds, he was pushing back onto the fingers. "Ita, i-i want the real thing, not your fingers." Naruto said, blushing. Itachi pulled out his fingers, and lightly slide them down Natutos' back. Naruto arched his back a little. Itachis' dick teasing narutos' heat, by only the head is in. "Ahh, Itachi, d-don't tease me like that..." Naruto said, looking back, blushing. "Now, now my beautiful pet, will get what he asked for." Itachi smirked out, and thrusting in. "Ita!" Naruto cried out, and Itachi slamed his big cock, in his tight ass, ruthlessly. "Ah! You're soo tight." Itachi moaned. "Itachi, you're too big, pull out!" Naruto cried out, but not really wanting him to stop. "No, you asked for this." Itachi said, smirking. Itachi fliped Narutos' small body around, and started to pound into him, again. Itachi then, grabbed Narutos' dick, and sqeeze the head, to let the cum ooze out. Itachi then, started to pull on Narutos' dick, moving his hands, with his thrusts. "Is my pet happy, now?" Itachi whisperd in his ear, nibbling on it. "A-ahh! y-yes, master." Naruto moaned out. "Harder!" Naruto cried out, blushing. Itachi did as Naruto asked him. "I don't think i can last, any longer." Itachi said, smiling.


	4. Sweet slave

Itachi now thrusting with all his might, as his hands where on Naruto just to make sure he doesn't go flying out the window. Itachi pulls Naruto's arms behind his back as he made Naruto get up and pushes him against the window. With the ant looking people scurrying down below them, Naruto moans out as he felt Ita push deeper, and deeper, raping his tight little ass. "Who's my little slutty pig?" Ita asked, in Naruto's ear, making the blonde blushing a deep red. "M-Me!" Naruto moaned out, his cock cumming, and twitching. With a final thrust Ita came inside his little toy's ass, making Naruto scream out Ita's name, making it be known everywhere. "ITA!" Itachi moaned softly followed by a.."Fuck, you're tight ass." He said, biting his lip.

"Ita, I want to suck." Naruto said, looking back, blushing. Itachi shivered at the sound of Naruto's words. "I don't think you can fit this whole thing in your small mouth." Itachi said, pulling out, and turning Naruto onto his back. "I still want to suck." Naruto said, blushing, and closing his legs. "Open." Itachi said sofly. Naruto shook his head. "No, I want to suck.." Itachi started to laugh. "Alright, alright." Itachi said laying back, and putting Naruto on top of him. Itachi pulled Naruto up by his arms. Naruto's lips close to Itachi's cock, Naruto lightly kissed the tip, making his master moan softly into the sensual air. Naruto now, engulfing the head of his seemed to be aroused master, looking up at Itachi. Naruto smirked a little seeing Itachi moan softly once more.

Naruto slowly slide half of Itachi's large cock into his mouth as he began to suck. Itachi now touching his face, grinding his hips up into Naruto's mouth, making the little blode choke a bit. "A-Ah…N-Naruto.." Itachi moaned softly, grabbing the blonde's head, forcing the rest into his small mouth. Naruto gagged, and choked, unable to breath the toy bit a little onto his master's cock. "A-Ah!" Itachi moaned, thrusting into Naruto's mouth. Naruto forced his head back, as some cum ran down his chin as he was breathing hard. "Sorry, your mouth feels so good on my cock." Itachi said, smiling as he forced the blode back onto his cock. This time Naruto started to bob his head as he used his hands as well to help. Naruto lightly played with Itachi's balls as he scraped his teeth lightly against his cock.

Itachi thrust as Naruto sucked, pushing his cock deeper into the little one's throat. "Deep throat me." Ita demaned as Naruto shook his head yes. Naruto positioning himself as he pushed Ita's cock all the way down his throat as his lips reached the base. Ita placed one hand on Naruto's head, keeping his cock inside his mouth as he felt Naruto's tongue slither all around his cock. "Ahhh! Fuck!" Ita said as he released his cum into his toy's mouth, making Naruto's cheeks puff up, forcing his head back, letting some of the cum run down his check and onto the bed. Ita stroked his cock making a little bit of cum squirt onto Naruto's face. "Drink it all up my slut." Ita said ina teasing way. Naruto did as told. Naruto sat back, looking down as he came himself. Ita bend over and licked Naruto clean as Naruto moaned. "N-Nooo!" Ita looked up and simled. "Mmmh, you taste so good!" Naruto blushed deeply.


End file.
